Kyuubi Unleashed!
by Kyuubi-Foxy-Girl
Summary: What happens when the almighty Naruto falls to his knees? What happens when the demon fox Kyuubi awakens from his host? Will you be able to anwser these questions? Flames and comments welcomed, only if you can explain what I can improve on. WARNING: GORE!
1. The mission!

**EDITED! **-_though you don't need to read it if you had. :)_

A/N: Hi ya guys! This is my first Fan fiction, flames and comments welcomed, but just explain what you hate about me! Haha… Umm the events of this story are made up, and the beginning might have been rushed, but it's good in my opinion…

On with the story!

**Kyuubi Unleashed**

"Naruto-kun, w-wake up!" The violet haired girl called, tapping him. "We have a m-mission starting soon" Hinata tried hard not to stutter, but her speech has yet to improve. "When did we have a mission?" Naruto stated, sounding fully awake. "Umm…"

Naruto quickly bathe, dressed, and ate before Hinata could finish reading about the mission. He glanced at the paper, chin on Hinata's shoulder, which was making her blush.

"Says here that we have to save a _kinochi?_ What is that?" Naruto stated dumbly.

"N-Naruto, it's a kunoichi, a female ninja." Hinata said. "Oh".

"Who else is gonna come with us?" Naruto cried, bored from waiting at the gate. "S-Sakura, every one else is away." Hinata replied, also bored. A couple of minutes later, Sakura came, waving her arm in the air,

"Hello guys!" She said, with a heavy backpack resting on her shoulders.

"It's about time!" he said, Hinata smiled. "C'mon! C'mon! Let's go!" Naruto called, already in the forest.

Hoping from tree to tree, Hinata was telling which way to go. About 150 miles later, it was around 7:00 still a little light for it was summer. "Let's rest now." Hinata stated quietly. "It's getting late." She brought a tent, pillows, and a big blanket for the group. Naruto immediately got water, and a fish or two. Sakura was practicing throwing her kunai, while Hinata started a fire. When the blonde boy came back, his shirt was ripped with a deep cut. "What happened, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"They're coming. Though I think I lost 'em." He caught up with his breath.

"Who's coming?" The pink haired said, checking the cut. "PEOPLE!"

"Hinata, put out the fire, the smoke will attract them." Sakura said. Hinata nodded 'yes'

They quickly packed up, and left. Soon, as it turned twelve a.m., they got to there destination. There was a small house, made up of lumber, with a simple door and window. The pink-haired girl looked though the window, finding that a girl, no more than 12 years, was tied to a steel pole.

"Naruto, she's here…" Sakura said "Let's go."

They busted in, only to find that the kunoichi, was only a doll. With it, there was a note on its head. It read: err, well it was coded. "Give me a minute or so. I'll find it out." Pinky said.

About a minute or so, it was cracked. It read:

_We have your precious kunoichi_

_If you want her back, pay 300 dollars_

_Or else…_

Naruto gulped at this. On the back was a map of where they will be. "I hope this works" He said, sleepily. They decided to catch a few Z's, so they slept in the cabin.

As they woke, they immediately left to go to the place where… they were going to. They went from tree to tree. "Are we going to pay?" Naruto said, hugging his cute little froggy wallet.

"Baka, we don't _have _money, this _is _going to get violent." Smarty Sakura replied.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking at Naruto. "I w-wanted to-" BAM!!!

"Hinata!" Naruto said, seeing that she fell, went to her aid.

Hinata fell on the mossy area, which was a little softer than grass, but was still in pain. Sakura helped ease the pain with her medical talents. Naruto, he came to the side where he was faced to a tree with ropes around it. "Did you see that?" They heard.

"Yeah, the ninja disappeared from the tree, they're comin'" Another person said.

"GO!! What are you doing? FIND THEM!" The one who appeared to be the boss of them said. "I will take care of the girl."

"Mmmmm!!" The person who had a cloth in her mouth screamed in pain.

"Right!" they said in unison, and jumped in the trees.

"Come on, I'm _only _going to_ rape_ you, nothin' wrong with that." He said, she let out another scream.

Sakura laid out a mat for the girl to rest on and quickly arranged the bottles of medicine. Hinata was ready to go, right after Sakura bandaged her arm. The blonde boy ran to help save the girl, but not without having a kunai thrown in his leg. He saw that the man was with a blonde girl in a bra, and underwear where the man had his hand in (eww).The girl was tearing heavily. Naruto quickly formed a ball of chakra, commonly called Rasengan. He quickly hit the guy in the area of the heart, upon which, came death.

Sakura accomplished cutting the rope and freeing the girl, then helping her. Hinata turned away, blood splattered on her shirt. She fiddled with her fingers, waiting to go or help when she was called upon. Naruto came to face her, giving her a thumbs up for completing the mission. The moon light was shone on the two, and also on other parts, making it brighter than what was expected from the night. Naruto was about to comment on how dirty her jacket was, but that never came…

A single man jumped between the two, he had a kunai in his hand.

Now stuck in Naruto's stomach. He screamed in pain and fainted with a bloody stomach.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed through tears.

That guy should of known though, Hinata isn't a push over…

A/N: Did you like it? Tell me!... Now...Please? I'm gonna cry! Haha…

This is only chapter one and there's more to come! (that rymes!)

Stay tooned!!

_**Kyuubi-Foxxy-Girl**_


	2. Off to the cabin!

**EDITED! **_**– **__though you don't need to read it if you had :)_

A/N: Hmm, I'm bored right now… Pirate Song! Haha... It's funny, and gives me a good idea on what to do… Creepy, I know…Maybe not, but… I like it... THREE CHEERS FOR PIRATES!! **BTW: MINOR CURSING** So, uh... On with the story!

Kyuubi Unleashed! Part two

_PART 1 Flashback:_

_A single man jumped between the two. With a kunai in his hand, which was now stuck in Naruto's stomach. He screamed in pain and fainted with a bloody stomach._

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed through tears_

_End of Flashback._

Hinata's scream was heard even though the young girl wasn't in physical pain. Sakura, helping the girl dress herself, found herself running toward Hinata in a flash. "What happened?" Sakura said, tired from the lack of chakra.

Sakura saw the gory view. She saw a man against a tree, with a crimson stomach. She also saw another man, face down, with cuts all over his huge body, but the worst was when she saw Naruto. He had a very bloody stomach and a kunai stuck in his leg. He also had a red bandage, soaked with his blood.

"I-I don't know wh-what to d-do!" Hinata said, on her knees. Her face was wet and was very shiny in the moonlight.

Sakura put her hand on her shoulder. Out of nowhere she heard a deep man's scream, followed by a three second earthquake. Hinata didn't seem to notice. She was too occupied letting her sorrow out than really _care _what's going to happen. "Hinata, crying isn't going to help." Sakura notice that she, too, was tearing.

"What ar-are we go-going to d-do?" She looked up at her friend.

"We need to go, I'll get the girl." The sad pink haired girl ran to see the blonde kunoichi, which wasn't that far.

She ran at fast as she could to see how the blonde girl was doing. When she got there, there was a hill of rocks, and she saw a hand and part of a person's arm out of the pile. To her relief, the girl was still there, panting. She figured that that was the other person with the group. "Asshou, A Taijutsu technique where the ninja drives their fist into their opponent while they are on the ground, crushing them and grinding them into the earth." The blonde said smirking at the pile. She notices a tear flowing from the pink hair girl's eyes. "He…He had an importance to you?" She said, forming a fist. _'I knew very well that Pinky save me from this man and another, but was I too brutal?' _The girl thought…

"My team mate is in pain, we need to go, _now!_" Sakura said pulling on the girl's bruised arm.

"I can walk! I can walk!" The girl exclaim, pulling from Sakura's painfully tight grip. "Let GO!" She pulled and added yet another scar.

Sakura's arm was pulled away, but she kept running. "Follow me if you can!" The girl who was in pain looked back to the girl's stuff. She did give her clothes just enough so she could feel covered, and a good place to regain some strength. Than she looked at the pile of rocks. She couldn't do _that_ ever again if it wasn't for her, so she ran off, though extremely tired and worn out.

Sakura was figuring that it was about a day away from the hidden village, but two days here and back. "Damn it," Sakura cursed. "Too complicated!" And Hinata wasn't helping, all she was doing was crying. "Hinata, shut up! It's just as hard for me as it is for you!" That just made Hinata cry harder. '_I can't deal with this!' _Sakura thought _'How do I do this?'_

"Hinata, hurry! Go to the village and find help, now!" she called, "Blondey, do have any medical talents?"

"It's Ami, and I… know what medicine is what…" the girl named Ami replied feeling stupid.

_Ami… _Sakura thought _how do I…_ "Good enough! Hinata, LEAVE!" Hinata wiped her face, and jumped in the trees and was at of sight in a jiffy.

Sakura looked at Naruto. All his dreams could end here. All his effort. All his _friends_.

Nothing but sorrow was upon her when she saw him. She went in Naruto's kunai pouch. She drew a kunai and marked a tree with it. She dug deeper. _Deeper._ She pulled down, and pulled it out. She went to the top of the line, and cut to make a diagonal line. After, she made a new line. It connected to the bottom of the second. It formed an **N**.

"Ami… Bring me my stuff here. All of it please." Sakura kneeled down, seeing if there was a pulse on him. There was, but it was getting slower and slower.

"What the hell is in here?!" Ami said, carrying her backpack, and a mat, to lazy to put it in. She reached Sakura and said: "I wish I was in the cabin like before…" Then it hit Sakura like a bolt of lightning.

"Come on, let's go." Sakura said, picking up Naruto, who now rested on her back.

"Where?" Ami asked.

"To the cabin, it's closer to where Hinata is." Sakura replied, walking.

"I know, let the boy rest on the mat, and pull it." Ami said, faintish.

"Thanks. Listen," Began Sakura; "Hurry: go ahead to the cabin, set the room up for him, get food, water and whatnot, and leave the mat here so I can use it." She paused.

"Come back if you can; I'll need help." The girl with bloody arms said. Ami nodded, and left.

"Naruto, don't die on me!" Sakura said. "You have friends at home are looking forward to you arrival. Hinata, she really cares! If you die, her spirit will die! You're the one who keeps her going!" Sakura couldn't help but begin to cry. She was pulling with all her force, but felt she was slow, togging on the mat. '_Damn it! There has to be a faster way!'_ she thought. She dropped the mat and carried Naruto on her back. He was heavy, but she was able to run. She had to bend at a 90 degree to form a hand sign and focus the chakra to her legs and feet. She soon had sight of Amy, who was above her. Sakura ran faster than Ami jumping, and got to the cabin first. She found it the way it was, messy yet helpful. She looked for a place for him to lie on, which was a bed.

Ami ran in, to find that Sakura was trying to get Naruto to drink water. He didn't cough, which meant either it was going down easily, or he going for the worst… "Is…Is he okay?" Ami asked, hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking. "He's doing horrible… I don't know what to do." she replied sadly. Ami put the backpack down and put herself on the hardwood floor. "I'm going to take a nap…" She rested her eyes. Sakura thought she was asleep, so she remained helping him.

Sakura didn't have so much chakra. She knew that she'll also have help Amy, her wounds might get infected. And Naruto might bleed to death… '_What's a girl to do…?'_ She thought. _'I'm in the middle of nowhere, with two people on the brink of death!' _She got a blanket, and put it around Amy. '_How do I know her?'_ Sakura began to think.

_Flashback…_

_There was a picture of two girls, around five or six years of age, who were picking flowers_

"_How do you do this so well?" A younger Sakura asked her friend Ino, who was making a bundle of flowers so easily._

"_It's real easy once you get the hang of it." She explained._

_She also said how to work flowers to accent each others._

"_Hey! It's Billboard Brow!" A dark haired girl said to two others behind her. "Having fun?"_

_Ino threw flowers in her mouth. "I'm sorry, with your straight, incurved figure, I thought you were a vase." She smiled, "And if I were you, I'd wash my mouth out, the flowers are poisonous!" She gave an evil smirk. _

_The group ran away._

"_Well, the flowers aren't, but the roots are!"_

_End of flashback..._

Sakura thought again _'But she has blonde hair…' _She didn't care for that at the moment. All she wanted was to sleep…

A/N: Do you like it? I would have made it longer, but I need to build suspense! The flashback is in manga 8 if you want to see it.

Stay tooned!

_**Kyuubi-Foxxy-Girl**_


	3. 2 and a half Hinata

**EDITED! **_**– **__Though you don't need to read it if you had :)_

A/N: Hiya! Umm, no more pirate song. I'm sad. HAHA JOKING!!! (Does pirate dance!) Tehe, I believe I have the link on my profile, check it out if you want… Now that that is out… On with the story!

Kyuubi Unleashed! Part 2 in a half

_Flashback_

"_Hinata, hurry! Go to the village and find help, now!" Sakura called, "Hinata, LEAVE!" Hinata ran jumped in the trees and was at of sight in a jiffy._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata jumped as fast as she could, and fell just as fast. She landed as if she wanted to land there, but soon collapsed. Her wet face was now covered in dirt, pine needles, and fresh tears. Nothing seemed worse then that. No, not falling, but the sight of her childhood crush bleed to the brink of death. She got up and resumed jumping as fast as possible.

About two or three hours later, Hinata kept at it. Beads of sweat refreshed her off a bit, but it was around dawn, and very cold. Her dark hair was forced back from the pressure of the wind. She wasn't crying much any more, she was beginning to accept the fact that…

'_Naruto! Why did you have to come!' _She thought and resumed crying, making a fresh roll of tears again. She had to stop, she was on the verge of passing out, due to the lack of sleep she had. She pushed her arm against her stomach, kneeling down; trying to think about something other then the pain Naruto might be going through. Hinata closed her eyes, dozing off, and, shockingly, not falling of the tree.

"_How long is he going to stay there?" a clean looking, yet saddened Hinata said._

"_Time's ticking for him, I don't think that he will make it through the-" "Don't say that!" A tall man in white was cut off by the girl._

"_He'll make it, I know it!" She ran off._

_-_

_She found herself crying, uncontrollable. She had lost her one and only love. A silver marble stone rested on the ground, engraved with the name of a hero:_

_NARUTO UZ…_

Hinata woke up from her dream, quick as a twister blowing up a home, and wet as an ocean. It was either sweat, tears, or both. Trying to find out the time, she got up. Her bones ached and she was in desperate need of water. As she struggled to get up, she noticed something. A wall, was it? It was far, but she could just make it out in the hot sunlight. She ran as fast as she can to it, and, sure enough, it was Konoha's gate.

"Hinata-sama, wake up!" A dark haired boy said, shaking the girl who was in a soft bed.

Her pale eyes blinked open, observing the environment surrounding her.

"Is N-Naruto-kun back?" She began, barely awake. "Because he was stabbed by a man-"

"What?" Another person interrupted her.

"Tenten, shush. Let her finish." The person called Neji said, quieting Tenten down.

"Our mission was to help a girl." Hinata began in a quiet, calm voice.

After a couple of minutes of spoken words that caused tears and painfulness, Neji's team was surrounding her. Rock Lee's eyes was watery hearing Sakura's suffering, Neji was quiet in thought. Guy-sensei was wide-eyed. Tenten was the first to break the very awkward silence.

"Is that _true?_"

Hinata nodded her head, biting her lip.

"We need to save Sakura!" Rock Lee said, with his infamous nice guy pose.

"I'll report this to the Hokage!" Tenten said, running off.

Hinata eyes slowly closed. Neji, along with Rock Lee, run off to meet of with Tenten.

'_I'm so useless…'_

**AT TSUNADE'S OFFICE…**

"Why the hell me?" A woman's voice mumbled in sadness.

"Tsunade-sama, calm down." A brown haired woman formally known as Shizune began… "I'll bring these to the chuunin." …and walked off.

Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee walked/ran to the office of the Hokage. On their way, they saw a woman running, with papers in her arms.

"Try not to bother her, she pretty mad!" She called to them, somehow knowing they were in need of her. Following behind her, was a small pig, whining in her agreement.

"What does Naruto do that can kill him?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji, who was beside her.

"No need to know, we need to help Sakura and the others!" Rock Lee said, running faster, going, going, going, gone out of sight.

"Crap… Crap… Crap… Why did Sakura go… She should have stayed… God…" Tsunade whined pounding her head in a dent… you might know why she's doing this…

"Hokage-sama! Sakura's-"

"I know, gone." Tsunade finished his sentence.

"She's-"

"Yes, seemed like only yesterday she was helping me manage my finances." She never gave him the chance to finish. Neji and Tenten came in the office to find Rock Lee on his knees and Tsunade moaning. "She just had to go…"

"I can't believe she's gone, I… I…" Rock Lee said beginning to cry.

"She's been gone for a while, never saw it coming." She began fiddling with the papers with so much confusion. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes looked very teary, as if she cried.

"Why… WHY?!" Rock Lee cried, with his face buried in his hands.

Tenten rushed to him. "What's wrong, Lee?" Her hand was on his shoulder.

"She's dead… dead, not here… Sakura's DEAD!" Lee replied

"Sakura DIED?!" Tsunade exclaimed, pounding her palms on the desk (like it wasn't dented enough)

"Hmm… Rock Lee, I don't believe Sakura's dead if you found that out by Hokage-sama. She doesn't seem to know…" Tenten said, pulling Lee up by the collar.

"Sakura was gone from the mission for some time. Hey, do you guys know how to pay my-"

"YOU LIED TO ME! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD, YOU SAID!" Rock Lee pointed to her, not caring if he offended her.

"I truly don't remember saying that she died… well, until you said that she did, my mind's blank from all my depts." Tsunade said, looking from paper to paper. "Why are you guys here anyway, don't remember calling you for a mission."

Neji rolled his eyes, seeing how much of a sissy Rock Lee was, what kind of man cries not even knowing what really happens, such a cry baby…

"We're here to, uh, inform you on a…umm, what was it again? Too many things going on at once." Tenten looked at Neji to answer, she didn't know how to put so many words into one sentence.

"Sakura, Naruto, and one other shinobi are in danger, Naruto is in an especially critical condition and Hinata-sama came back with horrible loss of water and energy." Neji replied, trying to get going.

"Yes, that was it… May we go?" Tenten said.

"Let's see… Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee… Hmm, do you know where you are going to go?"

"Yea, deep in the forest, couple hours to get there." Tenten recalled, saying what she remembered from Hinata.

When everything was settled, they quickly got ready to go. When they went to the gate, a cleaner looking Hinata was standing, with a very serious look on her face.

"Hinata, what are you doing out of bed?" Rock Lee asked in an odd way.

"I'm coming with you."

Hmm, I believe I will make the next chappy a two chappy thing…

Well, maybe this wasn't worth much wait for my (little) fans, but all well…

Soo… Stay tooned!!

_**Kyuubi-Foxxy-Girl **_


	4. The Friendship of Others!

A/N: Yes, I changed the "Romance" gene to "Drama" gene. Can't really find any gooey stuff here… Hmm, story's not over, and if you didn't like Hinata in the last chapter, I'm making her tough ;). Well, tougher. Also, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were a little… how should I say this… "stupid". I also promise I will make it less "Dramatic" and more "Smarter", if possible. Umm this will be Chapter 4 and 3, included Sakura's and the other team's angle, or whatever… Sorry for long note thing… On with the weird story!

Kyuubi Unleashed!: The Friendship of Others!

_When everything was settled, they quickly got ready to go. When they went to the gate, a cleaner neater looking Hinata was standing, with a very serious look on her face._

"_Hinata, what are you doing out of bed?" Rock Lee asked in an odd way._

"_I'm coming with you."_

"Hinata-sama! You can't, you're…" Neji was cut off

"I can do this! I know where they are, and you most likely don't!" Hinata said. Neji recalled when she explain where it was.

"Neji, let's just let her come. In fact, she _did_ come from… wherever they are." Tenten said to Neji. He sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hinata replied back, smiling. But just then it quickly faded, seeing Naruto in pain was maybe to much to bare.

Amy coughed. Sakura right away awoke from slumber. She wiped her nose.

"Sleep well?" Amy said, sounding sick.

"No, but I do feel better. You?" Sakura replied. Ami got up; appearing to look for a place for the water she got yesterday.

"Like I slept. I feel horrible." Amy said, once again wiping her nose with her sleeve. "How's the boy?"

Sakura remembered all of last night. The blood. The gore. The tears. She walked over to him. The bandaged she put on him was brown, due to the drying of blood. His chest was moving up and down in a normal pace.

"Hand me the water please."

"Let's go."

"Right!"

With that they flew into the trees. Rock Lee was the first to speak.

"Where's Gai-sensei?" So much of a conversation.

"Good question. I don't know. Do you know?" Tenten said looking at Neji.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Neji! How can you say that!? He is an idol that should be looked up too by us kids!" Tenten couldn't help but laugh.

"Really, Lee?" She smiled. He gave her a nice guy smile.

'_I wonder what's Neji is thinking right now?' _Hinata thought, trying to keep her mind off of… you know…

'_Of all people, I have to have THIS team.' _ Neji doesn't show emotion, but his mind does (spooky…)

They made progress, more then what Hinata's previous team had.

Sakura sated Naruto upright. His head didn't seem to tilt, so at least she knew his muscles were fine. She put her finger under his chin, making sure he wouldn't choke on the water while he drank.

'_How odd…' _Sakura began to recall yesterday's events. _'I… I never had seen Naruto fall so easily… What could have happened?'_

"What should we do, do you think that girl made it?" Amy said, trying to get her throat cleared.

Sakura pondered for a moment. "Maybe staying here is the best; we wouldn't want them to lose us, or visa versa. But you can trust Hinata, she may not look it, but she's strong. And… well, she would do anything for him." She smiled to her.

Amy kicked the pole, something was obviously bothering her.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." She said in a quiet voice, eyes on her goal.

"How will we bring Naruto back? I mean, what should we look out for?"

She thought for a moment, thinking on the best way to describe without that pain in her heart…

"I don't know…" She said, simple as that. "I just hope he's fine."

"I can't believe how he went though, I mean, he beat you Neji in the chuunin exams! Wow…" Rock Lee _smartly _pointed out. He probably would have rejected that but because they have no idea how much time they have, Neji can't take his time.

"Lee…" Hinata said trying to remain focus.

'_You are so immature.'_ Tenten thought, rolling her eyes.

Sakura examined Naruto. She was surprised how deep the wound was, but she questioned one thing.

'_What is this seal mark? Does he know about this?'_ She bit her nail. '_What happened to him?'_

Amy went outside, for unknown reasons to Sakura. She wanted to leave. She kept remembering _it._

Her fingers felt numb, and other parts of her body feel detached, like something was happening to her.

'_This place… what is wrong with it? Is this a dream?'_ Ami thought. Her mind wasn't concentrating, she was forgetting.

'_What has happened? That man… who was he?'_

"Hey, there's a cabin! Let's see what's inside." Tenten stated, appearing to be the only one who noticed.

Hinata was surprised at the teams speed. It maybe has been only a few hours since they started. They have amazing speed.

Hinata nodded, saying that most likely they went to seek shelter. They stopped, and Neji could make out that there was chakra present there. There was also one standing outside.

'_That's that girl,_' Hinata thought. They climbed down the trees to find that girl was sitting down, tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Tenten stated as she walked over to her, trying to comfort her.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Ami replied repeatedly. "They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" Lee spoke to her too.

"Hinata-sama, come inside." Neji said, Hinata nodded.

They opened the door, to find one light source. It was coming near the bed, where the pink hair girl sat.

"Sakura… let's… get ready to…" Hinata didn't finish.

Sakura turned around; some blood was smeared around her face. And to her horror, Naruto's stomach was… was… exposed… Showing the wound somehow not healing. It was bleeding…

"I don't know what to do…" Sakura stated simply, "I never dealt with this situation."

"Well… can you wake him up?" Neji said calmingly.

"No…" Hinata spoke before she could answer. "That wound, it'll cause him pain…"

"True, but how will he travel?" Sakura replied.

Hinata bit the bottom of her lip. She walked toward him, closing her eyes. She lifted him up on one side, it used all of her strength to pick him up, but it was worth it for him.

Just for him.

Sorry for the long wait and I hope it was worth it…

Wow, this isn't even the climax yet! I'm planning on about ten or more chapters, so enjoy the pain I will inflict on you with waiting!

Stay tooned!!!


End file.
